The invention relates to simple low cost mechanism for generating a non-recurrent electrical pulse of high power and modest precision. The invention may find application in situations such as fire extinguisher discharge actuation, automotive safety air bags, weapon firing, or explosive detonation systems where it is desired to quickly generate a high amperage pulse for a short time interval.
The electrical circuitry of this invention comprises a gated switch connected to the load device (e.g. Hot wire ignitor or solenoid coil) through a time delay fuse. The time-current or "blow time" curve for the fuse determines the duration of the electrical pulse delivered to the load device.